Patchwork Family
by LazyIceAngel
Summary: Collection of OneShots revolving around Ace, Sabo and Luffy growing up with Shanks & Makino as their adoptive parents. Added to the fun are Whitebeard and his commanders. Pairings will follow later; at the moment only ShanksXMakino established Rated T to be safe ;-)
1. The meeting

Hello and Happy Eastern ^^

I already said it in my story 'Until they notice' this is going to be a OneShot-Serie so I leave the status "in-progress". This Oneshots will deal with ASL growing up with Shanks and Makino as their parents. Since this family is already a patchwork family, I thought why not adding Whitebeard and his commanders. So yeah. The basis. I'll give you the age of the children in the author notes at the beginning(even if they do not appear or are only named). So you have a bit of an idea what can happen. But for now, enjoy.

 _ASL: Ace & Sabo (10), Luffy (7)_

 _Whitebeard: Fossa (19), Blenheim (18), Jozu & Atmos (17), Vista (16), Curiel & Kingdew (15), Namur (14), Marco & Thatch (13), Izo (12), Blamenco (9), Haruta (8), Rakuyo & Jiru (4)_

* * *

 ** _The_** _**meeting**_

„Are we there, yet?" This question was repeated by Ace, Sabo or Luffy the nth time. Shanks started to get a bit annoyed. Makino on the passenger seat chuckled. „Not, yet. And we won't be there in the next ten minutes before you asked again."

„Why do we have to come, too?" Ace looked bored. „I think it will be nice for you to meet other children to play with. Even if most children of Newgate are older than you. I think two are around four, then two eight and nine and the rest is older than Ace and Sabo." Shanks scratched his head. „Hands on the wheel", Makino reminded him and turned to her boys. „I know, you don't like meeting new people, but this is an important meeting for your father. So please behave. It will be fun."

Ace and Sabo shared a glance while the youngest of them cheered that he got to meet new people and perhaps made some new friends.

Half an hour later Shanks parked the car in front of a big house. „Look how big it is. It is like a palace", Luffy exclaimed impressed. „Be more quiet, Luffy", Ace grumbled, but he couldn't hide very well that he was also impressed.

Makino took Luffy's hand as he climbed out of the car, while Ace and Sabo stayed behind their little brother and their mother. „Remember your manner lessons with your mother", Shanks winked at them, before he made the doorbell rang.

They only had to wait for a few seconds. The door opened and a child with corp of red-brown-hair and bit taller than Luffy looked up to them. „Hello", the child greeted with a grin. „Haruta, don't just open the door, yoi." A blonde boy in his early teenage years appeared behind Haruta and pulled her a bit away from the door. „You don't know what kind of stranger will ring at the door to get little children like you, yoi."

„Sorry, but you must be Marco, right?" Shanks interrupted the scolding of the blonde. The teenager turned his head to Shanks. „Oh great…" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. „Oyaji, the guests are here, yoi."

Then there were steps a man bigger than Shanks appeared. „Ah, good to see you, brat. I thought you wouldn't come." The yellow eyes of the man wandered from the red-haired man who returned the greeting to Makino and then to the three boys. Ace and Sabo looked a bit shocked at him, but Luffy was different. „Wow, you are bigger than, papa. I like your moustache, Ossan." „Luffy!" Sabo and Ace looked worried at their younger brother and Makino apologized already fort he behaviour of her youngest. But Shanks just laughed and the man started to laugh, too. „Cheeky little brat you got there. Yes, I'm proud of my moustache. I'm Edward Newgate, but most people call me Whitebeard."

Then Whitebeard turned to Marco and Haruta. The younger of the two studied the three children, while the older one had his arms around his younger sibling. „Marco, tell the other our guests are here and take Haruta with you to the dining room." The blonde nodded and lifted Haruta up. „Hey, I want to stay here with Oyaji and the guests." The red-brown-haired complained, but Marco ignored the complains and carried her away.

„Come in. So you are Makino. The brat told a lot about his beautiful wife. It made me wonder how he is able to keep you." „Oi, Whitebeard, don't say that", Shanks complained while Makino giggled. „Ne, Ossan, you said the same thing, Sabo and Ace said very often before mama and papa got married." Luffy grinned. „Luffy, you traitor." But every other word of the older brothers weren't hearable as Whitebeard's laughed boomed through the room. „Definitely cheeky. So you are Luffy? That means these are Sabo and Ace. Sorry, that I can't say who is who. But your father tells a lot more about the pranks you do and not much about your character or your looks."

Sabo waved his hand. „Don't worry we are used to it." „He talks about mama most of the time", Ace added. „So he focused just on the funny stuff we do", Luffy cheered. „Lively brats you got there. The house is a bit quiet since the older ones are away. I would have liked to introduce all my children. But well, they grew up and have different interests", Whitebeard told them and lead his guest to the dining room.

One hour later they were at a long dinner himself was sitting at the front. At his right hand sat Marco. The blonde boy looked annoyed at Shanks who sat on Whitebeard's other side. Next to Marco sat Haruta. The girl grinned at Luffy who grinned back at her. These two seemed to hit off even if Haruta was a girl and one year older than the black-haired boy.

The next child of Whitebeard was a boy again. He was in his teens and seemed a bit bigger as Marco. But that could be an illusion as this boy had styled his red-brown hair in a pompadour. The teenager was introduced as Thatch and like Ace and Sabo the pompadoured teen and Marco seemed to argue sometimes who is the older one.

Next to Thatch was a chubby boy with a purple overall that had a pig-like jolly roger on it. The overall also had lots of pockets. This boy looked quite interested in the guests. Blamenco grinned and sometimes when he thought no one was looking, took a candy out of one of his pockets and eat it. Then there was a little boy with blonde hair and strange toy around his body. On the end of the toy was a spiky ball which lay on the boy's shoulder. It looked a bit like a snake. Rakuyo, the boy, looked at a black haired child in a kimono who was seated in front of Makino. Izo, the kimono child, had another young child on his lap. Jiru had a red-brown fez on his head and the rest was hidden by Izo's clothes.

Ace and Sabo were a bit sceptical about the other children. But Luffy didn't seem to have a bad feeling about these. So they couldn't be so bad.

They had a nice soup and a nice piece of meat. Now there would only be dessert and they could leave the table while Shanks, Whitebeard and Makino would talk about adult stuff. It will involve a lot of drinking by the males. Whitebeard and Shanks already have finished two or three bottles each.

Haruta's eyes wondered left and right before her blue eyes met Luffy's brown one. She pointed down. The boy frowned before he got it and both children went down under the table at the same time. „Luffy!" „Haruta, yoi!"

Ace and Marco stood up to made their younger siblings sit again. But both hit their head against the table as the two younger one had already crawled to the other side of the table.

Haruta took Luffy's hand and ran with him out of the room.

Silence, before Whitebeard and Shanks, started to laugh. Marco pinched the bridge of his nose. „I go after them and make sure that there will be no chaos, yoi."

„Seriously Oyaji, why do you still sometimes look for a nanny or a mother? We have our own mother-hen Marco", Thatch teased his brother but was hit on the head by the blonde. „Shut it, Thatch, yoi", Marco grumbled and left the room.

„Marco, stingy." That was the comment from Jiru who had lifted his face from Izo's kimono. „Yes, Marco is stingy, because Thatch can't keep his mouth closed if he needs to", Izo said. The pompadoured teen pouted.

Ace hadn't moved. He wasn't sure if he should go after his little brother. But the house was big and if he had one of his nap-attacks then it would be bad. Also, Makino didn't seem to be worried. She had just shaken her head and smiled.

„Why don't you children eat your dessert in your rooms, so that you can have fun?", Whitebeard offered.

Thatch grinned. „That's a good idea, Oyaji. Come on, Ace, Sabo. I'll show you around." The pompadoured boy stood up. „Go on", Makino whispered to her boys and smiled at them. So Ace and Sabo followed Thatch and were joined by Blamenco. The boy held onto Thatch's hand. That was something that surprised them. Even Luffy, who did enjoy physical affection very much, hold onto their hands at home.

The red-brown haired boy saw the glance of the two ten-year-olds and a smile ghosted across his face.

„That's normal for Blamenco. The four younger one cling a bit to Marco, Izo or me. Haruta to Marco, even if that does seem like it. Rakuyo and Jiru to Izo and Blamenco well to me. And if we three older one have a problem we also have eight older brothers to asked. But mostly Izo goes to Blenheim or Fossa. Marco to Jozu and I to Vista. We have another brother Namur who is a year older than Marco and me, that goes to Atmos. Kingdew and Curiel are a bit difficult, so we don't talk with them about problems", Thatch explained. „Eight older brothers? So you are fifteen children?!"

Ace was a bit baffled. How could so many children of different ages get along? It was even hard with him, Sabo and Luffy and they were only three.

„Yes. Fossa is the oldest of us. He is nineteen. But the order we introduce ourselves normally if we are all together is the order of our adoption. Marco is the first one. He is with Oyaji since he was still a baby. Jozu was adopted as second with four. That's the reason why Marco is closest to Jozu. Then I was adopted with two, followed by Fossa, Blenheim, Vista, Izo, Namur, Curiel & Kingdew, Atmos, Haruta, Blamenco, Rakuyo & Jiru."

„You have a very complex family", Sabo stated. That made Thatch laugh. „It may be complex, but it is family."

Ace nodded. He could relate to that. After all, he had a similar situation. But well not as complex.

„Why aren't you older brothers here?" Sabo asked. „Most of them are in sports clubs and well there were some short activities that they had to take part in. Normally, we would be there, too. But the meeting with your guy's father was already arranged and it was said that you would come, too. Therefore he asked Marco, Izo and me to stay at home to keep you guys some company as Oyaji didn't know how old you three are exactly. But well, we stayed at home and this lead to Blamenco, Haruta, Rakuyo and Jiru wanting to stay home, too."

Thatch stopped in front of a door and opened it.

„Welcome to the king of pranks' room." The teenager bowed and let them in. Blamenco hurried inside and took a seat on a sitting bag.

„King of pranks?" „Thatch appointed the title to himself", Blamenco told them and eat another candy from his pockets.

„How many candies do you carry around?!" Ace and Sabo were both a bit shocked because both boys were sure that the young had already eaten a full bag at least. „Don't ask. It is better for your sanity. But Blamenco is good a hiding stuff. So if you want to prank someone by hiding something, ask Blamenco. He is my apprentice", Thatch said with a proud voice.

„So. You said you show us around? This just your room", Sabo said, but the red-brown-haired boy waved his hand. „That's a trick. I'll show you around, but we will also prank someone. I think Marco would be funny or the opportunity is good as the older ones are all away." Ace and Sabo shared a glance. It did sound like lots of fun.

* * *

Marco's eye twitched. How could that happen? He was sure that he followed his baby sister and her new friend quick. They wouldn't have enough time to make a chaos… Well, he thought wrong.

Both, Haruta and Luffy, were covered in paint. „Look, Pineapple, we made some pretty pictures." Yeah, he saw the pretty pictures on the wall. On his wall to be precise. His floor looked like a strange rainbow.

He sighed. „Well, looks like the desert has to wait. You won't get any until I cleaned you up, yoi." „But Marco, there will be chocolate pudding." Haruta pouted. Luffy looked at her, before he started to pout, too. But he also used puppy-eyes, which made the blonde groan. Why did he have to deal with them?

„I'll make it quick, yoi", Marco promised and lifted both children up. His own shirt got coloured with the paint. He carried both children to the bathroom. Both whined and complained that they want some desert and not a bath. He ignored them to his best abilities and threw them in the bathtub after he freed them from their dirty clothes.

It was hard work to get both of the clean and dressed again. He had to dress Luffy in Haruta's clothes as the girl was the smallest of them except Rakuyo and Jiru, but these two were too small.

He sighed. „Marco, will you watch a movie with us while eating desert please?", Haruta pleaded. „Yes, please. A pirate movie", Luffy suggested with a bright grin.

Marco looked at the two children. Well, if he allowed it, they would be quiet and wouldn't be able to make trouble. „Okay, but only one movie. Because I don't think Oyaji's business talk will last longer, yoi." Haruta and Luffy cheered and hugged Marco's legs. The blonde ruffled their hair.

* * *

Two hours later it was time to say goodbye for now. Luffy whined as he didn't want to leave his two new friends Haruta and Marco. The black-haired boy hugged the blonde teenager who was on his knees and returned the hug. Haruta had also joined the hug and whined. „We will make some time so that you can play again, yoi." „That would be brilliant", Makino said lifted her youngest in her arms. „Bye-bye Haru, bye-bye Pineapple", Luffy mumbled. Haruta pouted but was lifted up by her brother.

Thatch grinned at Ace and Sabo. „Be sure to visit, too." Both ten-year-olds returned the grin and nodded. „You can count on us, Thatch", Sabo said and Ace gave a thumbs up.

Whitebeard laughed. „I guess that means we should also make some plans to go on holidays together." Shanks grinned and nodded. „This is a nice idea. But I guess we should leave now before the traffic starts to become worse." Makino smiled. They waved at Whitebeard and his children as they went to their car.

The car just left the property of Edward Newgate when they heard Marco screaming Thatch's name together with some colourful insults, which led Sabo and Ace covering Luffy's ears and both started to laugh.

„What exactly have you two and Thatch done?"

„Don't worry." „It's just a prank."

* * *

 **So no more details about the prank. Perhaps in another OneShot of this AU ;-)**


	2. Babysitting - Ace's time

I got this idea when I read a comment on AO3 to my story 'Until they notice'. I had to write it down after I finished the 12th(or 13th if you count the prologue) chapter of 'Until they notice'. So enjoy the little adventure of babysitting. I will write the mentioned flashbacks of Sabo and Luffy. Don't know yet when I will do these two.

Also since I already ... how do I say it now. It has something to do with the love life of the three brothers and also of the children of Whitebeard. You can expect GirlXBoy, BoyXBoy and perhaps some GirlXGirl pairings. So just a little warning ^^' But there won't be any explicit scenes.

 _ASL: Ace & Sabo (19), Luffy (16)_

 _Whitebeard: Fossa (28), Blenheim (27), Jozu & Atmos (26), Vista (25), Curiel & Kingdew (24), Namur (23), Marco & Thatch (22), Izo (21), Blamenco (18), Haruta (17), Rakuyo & Jiru (13)_

 **Celine B:** Thanks^^

 **Dragon Night Emperor:** I intend to have it mostly funny or humorous, but I can't promise that I won't add some drama in a few one-shots. I can't live with a little drama.

* * *

 _ **Babysitting - Ace's time**_

Ace sighed. How did he get into this situation? He had to babysit Perona, the four-year-old girl from the neighbours. She was the daughter of Dracule Mihawk, an old friend of their father. The man worked hard and the mother of the child seemed to be always in a haste.

She didn't say much as she dropped off Perona. Only said that she would pick her up later and went away.

Ace looked down at Perona who carried a teddy bear with a surgical mask over his mouth. „So what shall I do with you and Mister Bear?", the nineteen-year-old asked. „His name is not Mister Bear, it is Kumae", the rosette said angrily and kicked against Ace's shin. „Sorry, sorry." The black-haired young man rolled his eyes.

Why did her mother have to drop her off now? Seriously couldn't she had done it later? Then he could have convinced his little brother to babysit the brat while he went out to a party with Thatch and Vista. But now the chances were small. Especially if Sabo comes back in a few minutes to get ready for his date with Koala.

His blonde brother would make him do a lot of chores if he pushed the responsibility on their little brother. Like Sabo didn't do it, too.

Ace looked down again, only to find Perona gone. „Perona?" He looked around. The child shouldn't be able to move so fast. He started to search every room on the ground floor of the house. She wouldn't dare to go up- or downstairs, would she? He hoped not. He feared that Perona would come to close to some stuff which was important or just dangerous for her at the moment.

„Are you searching for something?" Ace looked around to see his blonde brother looking slightly confused. „A little brat called Perona." Sabo looked instantly annoyed as the name fell. „Don't tell me, that her mother dropped her off again when Mum wasn't here." „She was in a hurry." „Her mother does that all the time. Last year I had to babysit Perona because you were at a cooking event with Thatch and Blamenco and Luffy was in some amusement park with Marco and Haruta. My study date with Koala was called off and I had to play tea party the whole afternoon." „Was that the study date where you intend to sleep with your girlfriend?" „Yes." Sabo blushed madly. Ace would have laughed if he didn't have other worries now. „So are you going to help me look for her? Only until Koala comes by", Ace pleaded slightly and put his best puppy-look to use.

„Fine, fine, I'll help you", Sabo sighed. Ace grinned and did a little victory dance in his mind. Another win for the puppy looks. „So lets split up. I don't think she is hiding on the ground floor. The hiding options here are rare, so you would have found her by now. So one search the first floor and the other the basement", Sabo decided. Ace nodded. „I'll take the basement", the black-haired man said and went to the stairs.

Their basement only had three rooms. One storage room, a room with for laundry which also contained the fuse box and his own room. The laundry room was crossed out. The door was always locked if their mother away since the time Luffy was nearly accidentally washed by their father because he had hidden in the washing machine. That only left two rooms. He checked the storage room first but found nothing.

His room was a different subject. Ace didn't find the brat there, but he was sure she was in his room. Some of his band posters were decorated with ribbons, which are drawn with a neon pink marker. His Pansear plushie also had ribbons on it. Seriously? What was wrong with this brat? He freed his precious pokemon plushie from the useless clothes and put it on his desk, where the brat wouldn't get again.

Since Ace didn't find Perona in the basement, he locked his room and went upstairs to help Sabo. His blonde brother left his own room, as he came. „Did she decorate your Panpour?" „Luckily no. I had him on my bookshelf. So she couldn't get him. But she tried to make my room look more ‚cute'", Sabo said and shivered. „So that does leave only Luffy's room?" „Yep, already searched the bathroom and the room of our parents."

Together they opened Luffy's door carefully. They know that their little brother's room always seemed to be a mess, which sometimes fell on someone if the door was opened. But it didn't happen this time.

„Do you think she is here? This room doesn't look like she tried to make it cute", Ace said. „Perhaps we interrupted her and now she had hidden?", Sabo suggested and shrugged. They didn't have any other choice as to search through the mess.

Well, they thought so. „Are you looking for something?", interrupted them Luffy's voice. Their younger brother stood at the door with Perona on his hip and one arm around her body. Both older brothers looked shocked at the little four-year-old girl. „They are too stupid to play Hide and Seek", Perona said and nibbled on a cookie. Luffy laughed. „Don't be too hard, Perona. They aren't used to play Hide and Seek any longer", his little brother said and patted her head with his free hand.

„Why is she behaving with Luffy?", Sabo wondered. „Because Lu-chan is cool and cute", Perona stated. Luffy just grinned. „I had to babysit her often since she was one year old. Even if I had to call Marco the first time, because she was teething and I didn't know", Luffy grinned at them. „Ne Lu-chan, is Ma-chan coming, too? I want to play with you", Perona said and looked at the younger black-haired boy. „Sorry, little one. You have to play with my older brother Ace until you mommy comes. I promised my best friend Haruta that I'll cheer for her on her fencing tournament and Ma-chan is our driver", Luffy explained with a sorry-smile. It made Perona pouting.

Ace and Sabo shared a glance. What did their little brother do with her to get called Lu-chan? They were mostly called idiots or just stupid.

But their silent communication via glances didn't last long as the doorbell rang. They followed their little brother to the door and let him open the door.

Marco stood there dressed in a warm coat. „Hi, you don't look ready yet. Hurry up, the traffic will only get worse in the next hour, yoi", the blonde said as noticed Luffy's clothes. „Ma-chan", Perona greeted from the boy's arms. A small smile ghosted over Marco's face if Ace had seen it right before he lifted the girl in his arms. „Hi, there little princess. You grew a lot since the last time, I saw you, yoi." „I am four already", Perona stated proudly. „Come in, I'll just get ready really quick", Luffy said and ran up the stairs.

„So you get also along with her? What exactly did you do with her? She decorates our rooms and we are called idiots by her", Ace directly asked as the door was closed behind Marco. The blonde lifted an eyebrow. „Nothing special. Your brother mostly takes care of her, I'll only come by if Luffy doesn't know what is wrong with her or to cook when you two and your parents are away longer, yoi." „Ma-chan is great", Perona cheered, before she turned to Ace and Sabo. „And you are not."

It made Ace somehow feel depressed. This girl really knew how to put someone down a bit.

„I'm ready." Luffy jumped down the stairs and grinned. „Then I guess that means you have to stay with Ace and Sabo, little princess. Be nice to them or they won't let you come over anymore, yoi", Marco said and made a little scolding gesture with his index finger. Perona giggled. „Okay, but only because I want to visit Lu-chan and Ma-chan", the girl promised. „Until next time, Perona", Luffy said and hugged the girl, before Marco gave her to Sabo.

„See you on Saturday. Oyaji invites you to the little party because of the acceptance of Izo to this special acting/design school, he applied for, yoi", Marco waved his hand and left with Luffy who waved at them, before he went back for a short time to give Perona a kiss on the cheek. This let to Marco carrying the boy over his shoulder as they had to hurry to be on time before the traffic made this impossible.

Ace was lucky that Koala sent a message that she would come by later as she had to help her uncle Tiger. So Sabo was with him the whole time. Sure, they both had to watch this cute girly movie nearly three times before Mihawk showed up to take Perona home. But it was better than how it could be if the girl didn't make the promise to Marco.

„Ne, Ace, don't you think that Luffy and Marco some acted like Perona's parents?" „What? Luffy is nothing like Mihawk or this strange hasty-acting person and Marco is perhaps a bit like Mihawk." „No no, not that way. I mean, when they said goodbye it somehow reminded me when we were younger and had to stay with our babysitter, but wanted to go with our parents and well Mum didn't want to go sometimes, too. So dad carried her out laughing." Ace blinked. „Are you saying that you want our baby brother to have a child already?!" Sabo looked shocked at him. „No! Luffy should stay innocent until he is thirty. You misunderstood. I just thought that perhaps Perona behave more around Luffy and Marco because she somehow sees them as her substitutional parents." „Good. That could be possible. So Luffy as the daddy and Marco is the mother-hen?" Sabo laughed. „Possible. Even Marco's nickname sounds close to Mum." „But do we want our baby brother to date someone who is six years older when he is just sixteen?" Both looked at each other. „No, I think he would mostly end up with Haruta or Nami", Ace said. „That would be somewhat too cliche for Luffy as these two are his best friends and we don't know if our baby brother is really interested in girls", Sabo said a little laughing and looked to the ground. „But if he is into boys, well men who are older than him, I hope it is someone like Marco, who is able to keep him out of too much trouble", his blonde brother said. Ace nodded. „Yeah, you are right… but how did we come from a talk about a little brat to Luffy's love life? We know he just loves meat and probably still thinks sex is something to eat."

Both brothers laughed. „So want to watch Die hard until Koala comes, to get the pictures of this movie out of your mind?" „Count me in."


	3. Babysitting - Sabo's time

Sabo's time to babysit Perona. Have fun with it ;)

 _ASL: Ace & Sabo (18), Luffy (15)_

 _Whitebeard: Fossa (27), Blenheim (26), Jozu & Atmos (25), Vista (24), Curiel & Kingdew (23), Namur (22), Marco & Thatch (21), Izo (20), Blamenco (17), Haruta (16), Rakuyo & Jiru (12)_

and Koala is 18, too.

* * *

 _ **~Babysitting Sabo's time - Tea party~** _

Sabo walked up and down. He checked his clock. Two hours left. Two hours to get everything ready for his study date with Koala. Two hours to get his brothers out of the house.

Luffy would be easy. His little brother would be easy. In one hour he would be picked up by Marco and Haruta. The first son of Whitebeard promised that he would take the black-haired boy and his best female friend, Whitebeard's only daughter, to an amusement park. So Sabo would just help Luffy pack some snacks and it would be fine.

Ace was a bit the problem. His older brother didn't have any plans at the moment as far as he knew. So how to get him out of the house?

He let himself fall on the sofa in his room. What could he do? Just ask him? No. Not a chance. Ace would use that to tease him or get a big deal out of it. Involving doing a lot of chores and doing his slightly older brother's homework.

„Oi, Sabo, Thatch just called. He got a last minute invite to a cooking event. He can take three guests with him. Blamenco is already with him and I will go, too. Want to come with us?", Ace said as he burst into the room without knocking.

Sabo a bit shocked fell from the sofa. „Ace, you idiot. Ever heard of knocking?", the blonde scolded. The black-haired young man just laughed. „I did knock, you just didn't hear it. So you want to come with us?", Ace asked. „When is this event?" „In thirty minutes and will last at least five hours."

Sabo blinked. Was there a god who liked him?

„I would say yes, but I already have other plans. Koala is coming over in two hours to study for this important test I told you about", the blonde said. „Yeah, I remember. But you won't study long, you have some other plans in mind with your girlfriend, haven't you?" Ace grinned while Sabo started to blush a bit.

„I see how it is. Have fun, little brother. I'll bring you some snacks from the event if anything is left over", Ace said. „Hey. We still don't know for sure who is older. Just because this old lady at the orphanage said you are mostly older because you are born on the first January", Sabo protested. His cheeks were a deep red now. But Ace just laughed.

One hour later Ace was already away and Marco just came by with Haruta to pick Luffy up. His little brother hugged him goodbye before he jumped the older blonde as greeting. Marco scolded him lightly for that but returned the hug of the black-haired boy. „I'll bring him back around eight, yoi."

Sabo waved until they were in the car and started to drive away. Fifty minutes left. Now he had to prepare everything needed. He was so busy preparing everything that he didn't hear the doorbell at first.

The blonde jumped down the stairs to hurry to the door. It couldn't be Koala, yet. It was still fifteen minutes until the arranged time. Sure, she was sometimes early, but never that early.

Sabo opened the door a bit out of breath and got something, well someone shoved into his arms. „See you later, Sweetie. Daddy will pick you up. Everything she needs is in the back", the woman said and left in a hurry.

The blonde blinked and looked down to see a light pink haired, three-year-old girl with black eyes and a big teddy-bear in his arms. „Uhm, hi?", Sabo said a bit unsure. „I don't like you", the girl stated.

He didn't know how to react to this. „So how is your daddy and when will he pick you up?", Sabo said. „Daddy is Daddy. Don't know. Sometimes he comes back very late", the girl looked a bit unhappy and hugged her teddy bear.

Okay… Sabo would take it back. If there was a god, he hated him. No one was so cruel to first make the house empty except him and then send him a little girl to babysit.

„So little girl, will you behave? A friend is coming to study with me for an important test, so I'll give you cookies and some pillows…", Sabo started, but the girl stopped him. „I want a tea party. If I don't get a tea party, I'll scream."

„Listen, I don't have time to play tea party with you. But I can get some guest from my brother's room or better set one up there for you." Sabo hoped to convince the girl that way. But she just shook her head. This was bad.

Another rang of the doorbell. Koala was here. Koala was here and he hadn't found a way to busy the girl, yet. Perhaps she knew a way. That was his only hope at the moment. He wasn't used to taking care of a little girl. Sure, he had a little brother. But the behaviour of Luffy and this girl were as different as possible.

„Hi, Koala", Sabo greeted his girlfriend and gave her a short kiss. „Ew", the girl shrieked. „Hi, Sabo and hi, little one", Koala greeted with a smile. „My name is Perona, not little one", the rosette protested.

„Her mother just left her here a few minutes ago and she won't be picked up until later", Sabo said and let the light red-haired young woman in. „Well, I guess that means only studying and then leave you to babysitting", she said while a little smile. The blonde looked annoyed at his girlfriend.

That was not his plan. Really not exactly.

Two hours of studying had Perona whining that she was bored. Koala had tried to help but this little girl was a devil. She wasn't happy with anything that he or his girlfriend had suggested. She just wanted a tea party.

A tea party they couldn't have at the moment. Their studying was important at the moment. At least that should be done. Even if the last part of the planned studying date.

„Well, it was nice studying with you, Sabo. But I have to go now. A friend of my uncle is coming over and I have to be there", Koala apologized and kissed him goodbye after they studied for around two hours. „I guess you should play tea party with her. It could be helpful to calm her down as nothing really worked. I'm sorry I can't stay to help you." She waved at him as she left.

Sabo sighed. „Okay, I'm playing tea party with you."

The girl pouted. She looked still unhappy, even if she got her wish now. „So what do we need for a tea party?" „You need to be pretty and cute." Sabo cringed. He didn't like this own bit.

And he was right. Perona was only happy as she was able to apply lots of makeup to his face and put lots of ribbons in his hair.

He hoped that her father would be back before his brothers came back. Otherwise, he would be teased forever. Not only by his own brothers but also from Thatch and the others. That was something he liked to avoid.

„Do you want some tea?"

Just keep smiling was the only thought he had in mind while having a tea party. „Your smile is creepy and not cute!" How long till her father picks her up?

A sudden knock on his door made him shriek and did scare Perona.

„So Sabo, how was your study date with…", his adopted father Shanks started to ask before the redhaired man noticed Perona. „Aren't you Mihawk's little daughter?" „I don't like you", the rosette said

„You know her father?!" „Yes. Her father is an old friend of mine. That's why her mother drops her off at our house very often", Shanks said and looked at Sabo. „Aren't you looking cute. I should take a picture of that."

Sabo's eyes widened. „No, you don't or I tell mom about that secret stash." „Okay… no picture for the photo album of embarrassing moments in the life of my three little boys to share with Newgate over a nice cup of sake."

„Ne, Perona, this man will play with you now", Sabo said. „No, don't want to. Don't like him", Perona stated.

„I would help you, but she doesn't like me for some reason. She gets along with your mother as far as I know", Shanks said. „But I'll make something to eat for you two."

And that his father did. While Perona was eating, Sabo washed his face and got ridden off the ribbons.

Now how can he survive the rest of the babysitting?


	4. Babysitting - Luffy's time

So here is some cute Luffy babysitting Perona for the first time alone, well not exactly alone completely. Enjoy it ;)

 _ASL: Ace & Sabo (16), Luffy (13)_

 _Whitebeard: Fossa (25), Blenheim (24), Jozu & Atmos (23), Vista (22), Curiel & Kingdew (21), Namur (20), Marco & Thatch (19), Izo (19), Blamenco (15), Haruta (14), Rakuyo & Jiru (10)_

 **sdkop21:** I'll see. But it will be confusing as I will jump around with their ages the whole time. So some chapters will have spoilers for later or somethings stay unexplained. ^^

* * *

 _ **~Babysitting Luffy's time - teething~**_

Luffy was bored. His brothers were away. Sabo was doing something important for school and Ace. He didn't know. His black-haired brother only told him he had something important to do and didn't want to be bothered. Makino was working in her bar or was she helping out grandpa, and Shanks was on a business trip. Luffy sighed.

What could he do?

His thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. The thirteen-year-old boy jumped up and raced down the stairs. Luffy opened the door only a little to see that it was the wife of an old friend of his father. The cool one with the eyes like a hawk.

„Hi, I'm sorry for not calling. But could your mom take care of Perona again? There is an important meeting I can't miss. Everything you need is in the bag", the woman said and put a carrycot with a bag, a pillow and a blanket inside next to him and pushed a baby in his arms. Luffy blinked and wanted to say that his mother is away, but the other one already was away.

„Well, looks like I got something to do." He grinned at the baby, who gave him a toothless smile as he rocked her slightly in his arms.

Caring for the little one was easy. He had seen Makino done it a lot and his mother even he led him feed her oneth.

But after one hour Luffy was near crying himself. He had done everything he knew what he could. Changed her diaper, not very good, but she was clean. Feed her. Try to rock or sing her to sleep. But nothing helped to make the little girl stop crying. It hurt him inside to be unable to help her.

Luffy walked up and down with her while he searched his handy for someone who could help him. His mother wouldn't hear it, Shanks wouldn't be able to pick up, Sabo would hear it but he would get his blonde brother into trouble if he called. Ace would pick up and just hang up most likely. So who could he call?

His best friend Haruta? No, she may have two younger brothers, but Luffy knew she didn't remember much from the baby phase of Jiru and Rakuyo as she was only four or five around that time.

He scrolled through his numbers and stopped at one of his emergency contacts, after his parents and brothers.

Marco. Haruta's older brother who often took care of them when they met up to play, who picked him up from school if his parents and brothers couldn't or who drove him and Haruta around since the blonde got his driving license at the age of seventeen. He remembered that Thatch, another brother of Haruta, called Marco often a mother-hen. So the blonde would definitely know what to do.

„Shh, Perona, everything will be fine", the boy mumbled while he tapped the call sign on his phone and waited. The little girl cried more.

„Marco, I need your help", Luffy immediately said as a sleepy voice answered. „Is this a baby, yoi?" „Yes, I don't know what to do. She won't stop crying, you have to help me there is no one else here and I…", Luffy whined. „I'll be over as fast as possible, yoi." Then he only heard the beep-sound.

Luffy breathed out. „Everything will be fine. Help is on the way", the boy mumbled and rocked her gently. He hoped Marco would be here quick. Luffy wandered to the window in the living room and looked outside. Switching sometimes to caressing the baby's head.

When he saw the black car of the blonde, he carefully laid the baby girl in the carrycot and hurried to the door. Marco stood at the door ready to ring the doorbell but was surprised as Luffy hugged him and buried his face in the purple shirt. The blonde looked tired if he had seen that right and he felt sorry for calling.

„I don't know what to do. I fed her, I changed her diaper, I rocked her like mama did, but she wouldn't stop crying. It hurts… it hurts to hear her crying", Luffy mumbled and couldn't hold a few tears back on his one.

A hand patted his hair. „How old is she, yoi?", Marco asked and guided the boy inside, closing the door behind them. „One year, I think", Luffy said and wiped his tears away. „She is in the living room."

„It can be that she is teething. If the mother left you a bag of things for her. Look for a teething ring. Otherwise, we have to improvise, yoi", Marco told him, before he shortly went to the kitchen. Luffy could hear water but decided to look inside the bag.

When the blonde came back his right hand was still a bit wet. So he had probably washed his hand. With interest, Luffy looked as Marco carefully lifted the girl in his arms and sensed her gum softly with his right thumb.

The crying stopped a little. But tears still shimmered in Perona's eyes.

„Looks like I am right. Did you find the ring, yoi?"

Luffy lifted an unknown thing for him. „Is that the teething ring?" Marco nodded and sat down on the couch. Luffy stood up and seated himself next tot he blonde. „Hold her that way and hold on the ring so that she can chew on it, yoi", Marco explained and corrected Luffy's hold on the girl.

The girl seemed like she wanted to cry again as the blonde's finger left her mouth, but no cry came over her lips as the teething ring was quickly in her mouth.

A smile appeared on Luffy's face as the girl seemed happy now.

„Thank you, Marco", the boy said quietly as Perona started to seem sleepy. The blonde just waved his hand and yawned.

The boy turned his head to look at the older one. Marco looked very tired. More than usual. „I'm sorry for calling you…" „It's fine. You couldn't know. Just wake me up, if something is wrong with her again, yoi", the blonde mumbled and leaned against the back of the couch with his eyes closed. „I will", Luffy said and stood up. „You can just lay down."

He didn't expect a reaction as the blonde was already asleep. Luffy smiled softly and went to get a blanket for Marco while holding still holding the little girl. „We have to be quiet now so Marco can rest. He overworks himself often… so I shouldn't have called him", the boy mumbled to Perona who looked up at him with big sleepy eyes.

„But perhaps we should take a nap with him. That sounds good, doesn't it?", Luffy grinned. He swore there was a nod from Perona.

* * *

Makino was only home for a short time. She had to pick something up before she could drive to Garp, Luffy's biological grandfather who was unable to take care of his biological grandchild and two adopted and had to put them up for adoption while also asking her to do that task.

It worked out well.

Makino was surprised that the house was quiet. Luffy was supposed to be home. Her youngest was only quiet when he slept. For some reasons she didn't believe that Luffy would be asleep.

So it was a surprise to find him asleep on the couch with Marco and Perona. The black-haired boy had snuggled himself into the blonde who was laying on his back. The baby was on Marco's chest and was held by both sleeping boys.

A smile appeared on her lips. She quickly pulled out her phone and shoot a picture. Maybe she should finish some quick meal for them to heat up when they would wake up.

* * *

 **Little Note: I mentioned Garp and the explanation why Luffy stays with Makino and Shanks is a bit short. But I don't know if I get back to it in another one shot. So here is the explanation.**

 **Garp adopted Ace, because even if Roger was a rival, but also some kind of a friend. When Ace was four, Sabo got adopted by Garp as well when the blonde ran away from home and landed in their little garden.**

 **Both boys were five when Luffy got too them. His parents died both and Garp had to deal with the money business. Making it impossible for him take care of the children and work.  
**

 **Makino already babysat the boys sometimes and Dadan, a friend of him helped, too. But he didn't want his boys to live that way until he found a solution to the money problem. So he put them up for adoption and also told Makino about it, as she would get a high chance of getting financial help and she was close to him so that he would still be able to see his grandchildren.  
**

 **Does that sound logical to you or should I try a different way to explain?^^'**


	5. First Kiss

So here is another one. I'm jumping around with their ages in this chapter/OneShot. So I will only write down the ages of the character which appear in the part, so it is easier for you to follow.

Now enjoy the stories about the first kisses of ASL and some Whitebeard-children.

* * *

 _ **First Kisses  
**_

 _Luffy (13), Fossa (25), Blenheim (24), Jozu & Atmos (23), Vista (22), Haruta (14)_

"First kiss?"

Fossa looked a bit surprised at his fourteen-year-old sister Haruta and her thirteen-year-old best friend Luffy. Both nodded.

"Is there a reason you like to know about that?" Vista played with his moustache while his eyes looked too amused.

Fossa would bet that his younger brother was thinking about a romantic connection and hoped for some cheesy stuff.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Blenheim, Jozu and Atmos all seemed to think about the request of the two children.

"Our classmates talk only about first kisses and how they had done it at some party. But what is the big deal with first kisses?" Haruta asked. So that was the reason why… Looked like they had to have a serious talk with Haruta's classmate. Maybe they should send Marco when he was under stress again so that all of the classmates were too scared to advance her.

"My also make fun of the people who didn't have the first kiss, yet", Luffy mumbled.

This was quite a shock and Vista looked outraged.

"Luffy, Haruta, don't let anyone pressure you into giving your first kiss away so simply. A first kiss should be with a person who deserves it and it should be done because you want it. Not because you are dared during some game or drunk. A first kiss can be the beginning of a relationship. The end of a great date with a person you have feelings for. Not the feelings you have for your parents, brothers and friends. I'm talking about deeper feelings like you feel lost without the other one. Like the presence of this person alone can make you happy."

"Vista, shut it. I don't think they get the romantic part. Just tell your classmates that you save your first kisses for someone special and that you don't care if they think you are still children", Blenheim said. Fossa nodded in agreement.

"Can't you just tell us about your first kiss?", Luffy tilted his head while asking.

"I had one after my first date with the girl I had a crush on for nearly two years. I was seventeen back then when I finally gathered enough courage to take her out. The date was wonderful and when I brought her home we gazed into each other's eyes. I still remember how the time seemed to stop when we kissed. The relationship lasted two years before she moved away and we decided to stay friends. Because as romantic a long-distance relationship can be, it is not very easy for both parts", Vista said with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"That's the cheesy version of how you can get your first kiss. I had mine at some party. We played a game which they called Pockey Game. Mostly the girls wanted to play it and one of the girls was very shy. Also, she felt uncomfortable with being close to girls for an unknown reason, so I thought, be nice to her and play it with her. Ended in my first kiss and got me my female best friend, because we both decided not to kiss again and that this game is stupid", Blenheim told the kids.

The blue and brown eyes then wandered to Atmos and Jozu, who both hadn't said anything.

"Got it by accident. Run around the corner and crashed into that guy", Atmos shrugged. "School fest. My class set up something like you pay, you get a kiss from a boy or girl you can choose. Only for students around age", Jozu said.

Luffy and Haruta both didn't look happy. This didn't seem to answer their question why everyone seemed so upset with having their first kiss.

"I had mine behind the school. The girl wanted to confess but didn't find the words and just kissed me. Didn't know how I felt about her so I told her the truth and to give me some time, but she said it was fine, as she was changing schools and wanted to tell me before she left", Fossa said.

"None of your stories sounds special", Haruta grumbled. Atmos laughed.

"It may not be special for you, but in a wicked way, it is for us. Your first kiss is a story for you to write. So find a way to make your first kiss special for you, even if no one else understood it", his brother said.

Fossa's eyes wandered to Luffy who had a rare thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

 _Sabo (15)_

Sabo groaned. What was wrong with his stupid classmates? Couldn't a girl and a boy just be friends and study together for a test? From the behaviour, he had seen he would say that their minds the answer was no.

"Are you okay, Sabo?", Koala asked and looked a bit worried at him. "Yeah… let's go drink some coffee. Maybe we will come to a conclusion for this project in a nicer environment", Sabo said and started to pack his things together. His best friend sighed, but she seemed also happier to change the location

"You know, you don't need to be friends with me if you are annoyed by their behaviour", Koala told him later when he walked her home after studying for two hours in the nice little café a few minutes away from their school.

Sabo looked at her shocked. "Why should I gave up a friendship because these stupid idiots think a girl and a boy can't be friends?"

A sad smile adored her round face. Then she hugged him. But it felt different than usual. He couldn't really explain it. "Koala?", he asked quietly while he lifted his arms to return the hug. Sabo heard a sob. It shocked him. He tightened the hug.

"Koala, listen, I don't care what the others say. But if we can get some quiet time, then we can pretend to be more than friends if you are okay with that", Sabo mumbled. "I don't want to pretend", Koala said and started to pull on his cheeks. "I don't want to lose you as a friend. I'm afraid if we start to pretend… then it will be over for us…", she was sobbing again, but she stopped pulling on his cheeks.

He suppressed a sound. His cheeks hurt. But his best friend was more important. "Koala, our friendship is more important. We stood through more together than just this. You belong with my family to the most important persons in my life", Sabo said and put his hands on her cheek to make sure that Koala looked at him.

For a moment they just stood there and gazed into each other's eyes. Then without wasting another moment their lips met. The kiss was unsure and didn't involve lots of feelings. But it was a promise to each other. A promise to stay by each other's side.

* * *

 _Ace (16), Thatch (19)  
_

Ace wasn't happy at this party. He was invited by Thatch to tag along, but the black-haired boy hadn't expected this.

Most of the people were around Thatch's age. But they acted like teenagers around his age. Who in their right mind decided on a party to celebrate the 20th birthday to play truth or dare?

The girls were giggling about something.

"Do I have to participate?", Ace asked Thatch. The red-haired young man laughed. "You won't get out. The girls have an eye on you. So I guess they won't take a no for an answer. Be ready to get kissed by one of this girls", Thatch laughed.

Ace frowned. He didn't like that.

"Nojiko, truth or dare?"

Nojiko. The name was familiar. His eyes darted around to see who was this girl.

It was a light blue-haired girl around his age, he would guess. When Ace noticed her face, he remembered. Nojiko was the older sister of Nami, Luffy's other best female friend and classmate. The bluenette often picked up her little sister from school. Also, she had offered to pick up Luffy sometimes, too.

"Dare", Nojiko said with a confident voice. "I dare you to spin a bottle and kiss the person, at which the bottle stop. Boys gather around in a circle."

Ace was pulled by Thatch in the circle. He grumbled and starred angry at the bottle. He didn't want the bottle to stop by him.

Nojiko took a bottle and spun it.

Ace noticed how every eye pair was fixed on the bottle. What was so interesting about kissing someone?

He took a sip from his glass and choked on his cola when Thatch slapped him on the shoulder. Ace glared at his friend. Then he noticed that the bottle pointed at him. No…

"Nojiko, you're such a lucky girl", a girl said. The bluenette blushed lightly before she went over to him.

"Stop glaring like you want to kill someone, Ace", Thatch whispered.

"It will be quick", Nojiko said and pecked him on the lips.

There went his first kiss…

* * *

 _Marco (16), Thatch (16)_

"We need two people for cosplay Hikaru and Kaoru. But we don't have twins in our class."

"And no one of the boys would kiss each other. They are too childish to understand the sexiness of this."

Thatch listened in closely. This was interesting. Now, if he could get his brother in on this, then the girls would be after him. He grinned and looked at Marco who worked on their project for history.

"Ne, Marco, let's help the girls out."

His blonde brother glared at him. Buzzkiller…

"Come on, get the stick out of your ass."

"Thatch."

He shivered. This voice sounded dangerous. He shouldn't pressure more. But damn, it sounded like fun.

"Marco-san, do you think that you and Thatch could help us? We need two actors for our literature project", a girl asked. Thatch grumbled. Why did the girls seem to prefer his nerd of a brother? His head looked like a freaking pineapple.

"Sorry, but we have to much work to do, yoi." "We help you out. Don't worry, I'll deal with the pineapple. Ow." Thatch hold his shin. Why did Marco have to kick him?

"Oh, thank you. We have costumes and wigs ready." "Ignore, Thatch, but we have to much to do, yoi." "Marco, come on, please. I always wanted to cosplay", Thatch whined. He hoped that he had his brother now. He even got on his knees next to his brother and begged.

Marco's glare didn't change. "I'll take care of Luffy and Haruta the next time." No, change. Damn. "I'll cover all your chores?" A sigh. Yes, that was a victory. "Ten minutes, yoi."

"Thank you, Marco." Thatch wanted to hug his brother.

Wanted. He never expected what really happened.

Let just say. The girls were very happy and some had nosebleeds. Some boys stared at them and Marco kicked his ass.

Also, there was a promise to never talk about this again.

* * *

 _Luffy (17), Haruta (18), Marco (23), Jozu (27)_

Luffy stared at the blonde in front of him. Marco hadn't just punched a man just because this man had flirted with him. Jozu even had to hold the blonde back. Haruta was shocked like him. So she seemed to be surprised by her brother's action, too.

But she got over her shock quicker than him and pulled Luffy with her out of the club.

Jozu had put Marco down. The blonde still seemed angry as he said he would walk.

Luffy tilted his head but then decided to follow Marco. After all, he wanted an answer. He needed a few minutes to be next to the blonde man.

"Why did you do that?" Marco looked a bit shocked at him. Like the other hadn't expected him to follow him. "Why did you punch the man?"

"Because he just wanted to get you into bed, yoi." Luffy blinked surprised at Marco and stopped walking. "Into bed? But a bed is comfy." "Not that way. He wanted to have sex with you, yoi." The blonde had stopped walking, too, and turned to look at him.

Luffy looked shocked at him. "But… I can take care of myself…", the boy mumbled. "I don't say that you aren't able to take care of yourself. But Luffy, you have an innocent aura around you that it turns on people who just wanted ruin this aura. Also, some people hide their intentions better until it is too late. I promised your parents that I would keep you safe", Marco said and mumbled: "And I would never forgive myself, if something happened to you, yoi."

Luffy didn't really understand what the blonde meant. But he understood that much. Marco only acted like that because he was important to the blonde. Luffy took a few steps forward and hugged the other one.

"Thank you, Marco."

He hid his face in the crook of Marco's neck. He felt the blonde's arms around him.

"Let's get you home, yoi", Marco said after a few minutes. "But it becomes cold", Luffy whined. A jacket was thrown over his shoulders and an arm around his shoulder. "Then it is better to get you home quickly, yoi."

Luffy felt a smile appearing on his face. It was nice to have a friend like Marco. The blonde had become someone special in his life. A person outside his family he could call when he had trouble or when he babysat Perona again.

Wait. Someone special? That made him remember something he heard four years ago when Haruta and he asked the older ones about their first kisses.

He looked at Marco. If the blonde had become someone special to him, did that mean he could give his first kiss to the older one?

The black-haired boy didn't notice that they stopped. "Are you fine, yoi?" Luffy blinked and then just decided.

He grabbed the blonde's shirt and pulled the older one down a bit. In the meantime, he leant up and connected their lips to his first kiss.


	6. Beach Adventure - Part 1(?)

I feel like my head is exploding with everything I want to write for 'A different journey' while I have problems to decide about the last bonus-part of 'Until they notice'. Also, the world cup isn't helping with my time T.T

But I'm glad I have this little project where I can just write without a real plot^^

So it's summer. So let's go to the beach. Enjoy ;)

 _ASL: Ace & Sabo (13), Luffy (10)_

 _Whitebeard: Fossa (22), Blenheim (21), Jozu & Atmos (20), Vista (19), Curiel & Kingdew (18), Namur (17), Marco & Thatch (16), Izo (15), Blamenco (12), Haruta (11), Rakuyo & Jiru (7)_

* * *

 ** _~Beach Adventure - Part 1(?)~_**

The sun was shining and it was a nice day to go to the beach. Well, more like a nice time for a vacation at the beach.

Or not…

"The last one to be in the water is a slowpoke", Thatch exclaimed grinning. The younger one meaning Blamenco, Haruta, Luffy, Rakuyo und Jiru cheered before they started running after the red-haired teen. "Luffy, stop!" Sabo sounded a bit panic and jumped his little brother to stop him from getting to close to the water. "Let go, Sabo. You are supposed to be the nicer one", Luffy whined with a pout on his lips.

Ace stepped up next to them, made Sabo fall down and lifted up the youngest one. "You can't go into the water, Luffy. You will drown because you can't move and even if we can rescue you, you will have to stay in bed for the rest of the vacation most likely", the black-haired teen explained his baby brother, even tightened his grip on the boy.

"Luffy can't go swimming with us?" Haruta sounded shocked and a little whiny. But who could blame her? She wouldn't be able to play with her best friend.

"Nope, Luffy can't go swimming in the ocean. He has a seawater allergy", Sabo said and looked apologetically at the younger girl.

"So he is like Oyaji, Jozu and Marco?", Jiru suddenly piped up. Ace and Sabo looked surprised at the child who now that the attention was on him hide behind his brother Rakuyo. "Oyaji's, Jozu's and Marco's skin get all red with strange white blisters if they get into contact with seawater. That's why uncle Jinbe is always coming with us when we take a vacation to the beach", the blonde and second-youngest child of the Whitebeard family explained.

"Yeah… Luffy is the same", Sabo said. Luffy who was still in Ace's hold started to whine now that he wanted to play with Haruta and the others. "Don't look at him, Sabo. Otherwise, we are the ones who are getting blamed because we couldn't stop him", the oldest of the trio said while at the same time he tried to ignore the whine of his baby brother.

Suddenly a hand lifted Luffy out of Ace's grip and up in the air.

Jozu. The second of Edward Newgate (or the third oldest son, if you go along the ages of the children). The twenty-year-old man was already thrice the height of Ace and Sabo. Together with Blenheim and Atmos, he was one of the biggest children of Whitebeard.

The black-haired man placed Luffy on his shoulder and made sure that the boy stayed there and was still safe.

"Jozu and I planned to explore a bit. If you want we can take him with us. Since we are going to stay away from the ocean, it should be safe for Luffy as well, yoi", Marco said who stood next to his brother.

It was funny who the blonde only went up to Jozu's waist. Even if they were only four years apart from each other.

"Is that okay for you Luffy?", Sabo asked and looked up to his little brother. Luffy looked torn. That was something good. It meant that he was considering to go with Jozu and Marco.

"We buy some ice-cream before we go exploring", Jozu said. This seemed to convince Luffy fully because he cheered loud: "Ice-cream. Let's go exploring."

Ace and Sabo released a breath they didn't notice they were holding. When their baby brother was with Jozu and Marco, who both had a seawater allergy like Luffy, the boy would be safe as they would be far away from the ocean.

"Yeah, yeah. We are going to buy ice-cream and then started to explore, yoi", Marco said and shook his head in amusement. "Marco, dear brother, would you bring me some pineapple-ice-cream before you leave", Thatch suggested innocently.

But just from the vein that appeared on Marco's forehead, Ace and Sabo knew that there was more to this comment of Thatch than they knew. The red-haired teen laughed as he seemed to feel safe in the water from Marco's wrath. Only to be hit with the water ball from Rakuyo and Jiru.

"See you later, yoi", was all that Marco said before he turned away with Jozu who still had Luffy on his shoulder following. The little black-haired boy waved at them before he started to ramble what kind of ice-cream he wanted.

Ace and Sabo waved back before they turned to Izo. The only child except them who wasn't in the sea to poke Thatch.

"Izo? Is there a reason except that Marco's head looks like a pineapple that Thatch liked to tease him with?", Sabo asked. The cross-dressing teen looked at him and sighed. "Marco does have two allergies. Except for these two allergies, one could call Marco a medical wonder because of his immune system because he is the only one of us who had never gotten sick before. The one allergy is, as you know, seawater. The other is pineapple", Izo said.

Ace and Sabo blinked. "Marco has a pineapple-allergy?!" "Yes, that's why Thatch likes to tease him with pineapples as it contrasts much with his looks but also makes Marco's inhuman immune system somehow looks stupid. Also, Thatch likes to tease people with their weaknesses. But since he would never tease Marco with seawater because of an incident, so he is left with pineapple jokes."

* * *

"Okay, let's play a fun game called swimsuit guessing", Thatch said to Ace, Blamenco and Rakuyo.

The black-haired teen blinked and suppressed a groan.

It was a good thing that Luffy wasn't with them (because of the trouble) and that Jiru had left them in favour of playing with Haruta and Namur. The seventeen-year-old was in the swimming club of his school and had no problem to pull a yellow rubber boat with his two younger siblings through the water.

"Swimsuit guessing, really Thatch?", Ace asked. "Oh come on, it will be fun. We pick a random woman and guess if she wears a two-piece or a one-piece and the colour", Thatch explained with a grin. "That sounds like something my old man would play when he is drunk", Ace said drily. (Somewhere on the beach a red-haired man shouted that he was not a drunkard.)

"Don't say it like that. It is really fun", Thatch assured Ace and threw an arm around the younger teen. The black-haired one groaned and pointed at one woman. "Two-piece and black", Ace grumbled. "Two, but pink", Blamenco said. "Purple", Rakuyo mumbled.

Thatch shook his head. "You are not watching close enough. I say one-piece and blue. Blue because it will fit the colour of her eyes and a one-piece because she acts like she doesn't like to show much skin", the red-haired explained.

The younger three looked at Thatch but said nothing. But without saying it, they were sure they all had the same word in mind to describe Thatch.

* * *

Luffy stayed on Jozu's shoulder during the trip. He got a bit whiny as the ice was eaten and he still had to stay there. He wanted to run around and wanted to look more closely at some things.

"Luffy, stay still there. Otherwise, you will fall down and hurt you, yoi", Marco said, but he looked a bit amused over the child's behaviour. "But there are so many things, I want to see", Luffy told them with a pout on his lips.

Then suddenly Jozu stopped. Marco looked slightly confused to his older brother before he was lifted up. "Oi, Jozu, what are you planning, yoi?" The twenty-year-old sat the teen on his free shoulder before he moved Luffy in Marco's lap.

"There you can show and explain the things to him, but also keep him from moving too much", Jozu stated simply.

Marco's lips formed a pout. It had been years since Jozu had carried him around his shoulders. The blonde wasn't a little child any longer, but still small in comparison to his older brother.

But a giggling Luffy distracted Marco. It seemed that the boy liked it more to be on someone's lap instead of sitting on someone's shoulder.

"Ne, ne, what is this funny looking building over there?" "Zoo entrance." "Can we go there?"

The two siblings shared a glance. The zoo would be a limited area with lots of interesting animals for Luffy to watch. Perfect to keep him out of trouble.

"Sure, yoi."

* * *

Sabo had decided to spend the day reading after his baby brother was taking care of by Marco and Jozu and his older brother was in the water playing with Thatch, Blamenco and Rakuyo.

He had seated himself under a parasol and was rereading the Pokémon manga of the Kanto arc(Red, Blue and Green). But his eyes sometimes wonder to the other child next to him.

Izo was laying on a sun lounger and was busy with his nails. "Ne, Izo… don't take this wrong… but don't you get any problems when you well do your nails or dress up in public?", Sabo mumbled and starred at his manga.

He felt how brown eyes studied him. "There are people who would like to bully me, I guess. But I don't care as long as they are doing it with words. Because they mostly show me then that they just hate it, because they do not understand", Izo said after the cross-dressing teen had thought about it, or so it seemed. "And if they don't use words?" "Then I'm looking to have siblings, a father and friends who help me out and watch out for me. Oyaji always that we are free to be who we want to", Izo made a break before he continued: "I don't feel comfortable without dressing up a little. I guess it is the somehow the same with Thatch pranking people, Namur loving water so much he would live in it, Marco being a little workaholic, Vista loving this cheesy romantic stuff. There are things we just want to do or be because we are comfortable with it. I guess it's a bit more complex with me. But we all have the freedom to be who we want to." The cross-dressing teen grinned slightly.

Sabo nodded. Freedom to be who you want to be. That's why he ran away from home. No, not home. Birthplace, where his biological parents lived and only cared for their reputation. It disgusted him to think about it again.

He had a home now. A home with two loving step-parents, Makino and Shanks, with two brothers, Ace and Luffy, and lots of friends.

* * *

 _So yeah, somethings at the end. This may turn into a Twoshot or Threeshot dealing with their days on the beach. Not sure yet, but I'll keep the part 1(?) there^^_

 _Also, Ace didn't have a devil fruit until he was seventeen so I don't want him to have this allergy. And yes, I was inspired by Detective Conan with the swimsuit guessing ^^_

 _So until next time ^^_


End file.
